FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17' ---- Copperdusk closed her eyes, bathing herself in the sounds around her. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:32, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Longleg got up and glared at Thunderheart. "H-how dare you!" he spat. Thunderheart purred. Thunderheart 23:36, April 7, 2015 (UTC) "He can do what he wants," Frozenstream pinted out to Longleg. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:36, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (Pinted? XD) Longleg snorted. Thunderheart took no notice. He was having a happy moment. He felt quite cheerful today. ----Adderkit waited patiently for his naming ceremony. Who would be his mentor?? Thunderheart 23:42, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (I meant pointed lol xD) Copperdusk opened her eyes again, and she hopped out of her nest once more. She was feeling restless again. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:43, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (I know lol) Longleg snorted again and spat in front of Thunderheart. Thunderheart winked at Frozenstream and then bolted under Longleg again, knocking him down. He ran to the other side of the clearing, and out of sight. Thunderheart 23:45, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar waited for his deputy to respond. Blossomstripe came towards Birchstar, facing him. "Birchstar, I need to speak with you." Flamestar22 23:46, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Serves him right, Frozenstream thought, whisking his tail along the ground. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:49, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Longleg bolted up and looked around for Thunderheart. Thunderheart leaped out of the shadows and smacked Longleg playfully. Longleg, infuriated, smacked Thunderheart hard on the flank. Thunderheart fell over. His happy moment was over :( Thunderheart 23:53, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk padded out of the warriors' den. Seeing Longleg and Thunderheart fighting, she yowled: "You're not meant to be fighting your own Clanmates, for StarClan's sake!" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:54, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart got up. "I wasn't fighting, I was trying to make nice with mister crabby!" he spat. Longleg spat in front of Thunderheart again. "Run off, kit!" Longleg hissed. Thunderheart 23:57, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk rolled her eyes at Longleg, and then padded off to see Hiddenshade. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:59, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar wrapped his trail around his paws. "In a minute. I've got to do Adderkits ceremony." With that, Birchstar hopped up the LavaRock for the second time, gazing down at the kit. "Adderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and you will need a mentor. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?" He trwitched his whiskers, sighing. Flamestar22 00:14, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Adderkit nodded. "I do," his whiskers twitched with excitement. Thunderheart 00:16, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk looked up at the Lavarock. That was sudden... --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:20, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "Just kidding, Frozenstream," Wrenflight murmured. "Maybe you'd like to check on Streampaw?" Stormwillow, tears welling up in her eyes, touched her nose to Streampaw's belly, which awoke Streampaw and she cast a worried look at her mother. Stormwillow shook her head and took a glance toward Hiddenshade and Frostleaf. I'm starting to take a liking to Hiddenshade... "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 00:36, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks!" Skypaw mewed to Stormpaw. She felt sad for him though because his mother was missing. She sighed. I hope he's OK... Icyclaw11 (talk) 00:47, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade scooted away from Frostleaf, looking very uncomfortable. He'd report to his leader after the ceremony.---- Stormpaw prowled out of camp to hunting and search for his mother, determination burning in his blue eyes.Silverstar 00:49, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow watched Hiddenshade with great interest. She shook her head and pushed herself to her paws. Calmly walking inside, she meowed, "Frostleaf? Streampaw's..." Her voice trailed off, her worry cutting in. "Do you know about Streampaw already?" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 00:57, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," Frostleaf mumbled as she continued to stare at Hiddenshade.Silverstar 01:23, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream nodded at Wrenflight, and headed into the Nursery. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:57, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw smiled at Frozenstream's entrance. "Of course, you're here to check on me." She curled her tail over her slightly swollen belly. "I wonder how many there'll be..." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 02:05, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream shrugged. "Two, at least... hopefully a tom and a she-cat, at the absolute minimum. I'd like that." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:07, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw chuckled. "There's more than two I think, I can feel more in there. Maybe there's four or five…" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 02:10, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream shrugged. "Well, you never know." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:15, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw let out a massive purr before she murmured, "Of course not, but we can always predict." She pushed herself up, stablizing herself before walking outside and beckoned with her tail for Frozenstream to follow as she walked into the clearing. She rocked from side to side on her paws, her belly swinging slightly. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 02:25, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream followed Streampaw. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:27, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw lowered herself down, closing her eyes and dipping her head before lifting it and watching Adderkit's ceremony. She winced in pain as one of the kits lashed out. She kept trying to ignore her kits. "Oh yes, there's more than two." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 09:55, April 8, 2015 (UTC) (I have a plan :3 but first, who is the current medicine cat, and who was the previous one) Thunderheart 13:58, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight purred. The Song Of Silence 15:33, April 8, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, just asking, did you make Longleg's mother yet?) Thunderheart got up and padded over to the LavaRock. Longleg stalked after him, jeering and cursing him. Featherspirit watched with pride as her son was becoming an apprentice. ----Brokenface and Gingerblossom walked side by side to the LavaRock, muttering things into each others' ears. Thunderheart 18:27, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "You think," Frozenstream mewed cheekily, brushing his fur with Streampaw's. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 20:48, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart walked to Frozenstream. "Congrats!" he meowed uneasily, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if Longleg spying. Thunderheart 20:52, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "Mmm, thanks," Frozenstream mewed, looking uneasily at Streampaw, then at Thunderheart. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:07, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart sat next to Frozenstream, hoping he didn't mind or wouldn't make fun of him. But Frozenstream didn't need to. "I see Thunderheart's friends with a cat who's mates with another kit!" Longleg shouted. Thunderheart 21:13, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream turned. "Go away," he hissed. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:17, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Surprised, Thunderheart purred his thanks to Frozenstream as Longleg crept away. Thunderheart 21:19, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw's eyes were dark with anger. "Longleg has some nerve to insult a queen and her mate." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 21:23, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded. He knew all to well that Longleg would insult anyone who went against what he believed. Thunderheart 21:25, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "Queens should get utmost respect in the Clan. They provide the life to keep the Clan alive. Even an apprentice who is expecting kits should get respect. The Clan depends on the queens." Streampaw sighed and curled her tail around her paws. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 21:29, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded. "Tell him that," he muttered. Thunderheart 21:33, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "No, I'm not going to do it. I'm too tired to do so." Streampaw's belly snarled and she pushed herself up to her paws, pulling a blackbird off the freshkill pile. She sat back down and bit into it. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 21:40, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded and walked over to Nightpaw. "Ready to learn how to catch a mouse?" he meowed, renewed happiness inside of him. Thunderheart 21:42, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Nightpaw shrugged. "Much as I'm still worried about my sister, I'm ready to start." Streampaw started to eat the blackbird. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 21:46, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded. "Good," he meowed, "Tell me when you're ready an meat me by the camp entrance, k?" Thunderheart 21:50, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "Alright." Nightpaw turned and walked toward his sister. "And look who's already expecting kits. Should've known that it'd happen anyway, since you two are so close." Streampaw growled in response. "It's only kits! Be quiet Nightpaw!" Her belly seemed to rumble with agreement. Nightpaw glared at her and turned away, cursing under his breath. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 21:58, April 8, 2015 (UTC) (OMG...WE HAVE PELICANS IN OUR BACK YARD AND I LIVE IN ILLINOIS) Thunderheart waited by the camp entrance for his apprentice, excited to begin his training. Thunderheart 22:01, April 8, 2015 (UTC) (Lol) Streampaw continued eating her bird. Nightpaw walked towards Thunderheart. Stormwillow shook her head and turned away from Frostleaf. At least she has Frozenstream... "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 23:45, April 8, 2015 (UTC) (Not lol. There is a lot of deforestation going on. They're losing their habitats :() Thunderheart saw his apprentice and nodded. He led him to where they hunt usually. (I have some questions to ask you. I'll ask on ur talk) Thunderheart 23:58, April 8, 2015 (UTC) " Then I, Birchstar, leader of FlameClan call upon are warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Adderkit, I assure you will be a great warrior. Wrenflight will train you, and I hope you'll gain experience from him." A chorus of meows chanted Adderpaws name, Birchstar flicking his tail dismissively. Flamestar22 00:28, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (Flame who is Wolf's mom) Adderpaw purred. His name was Adderpaw now! Featherspirit walked over to him and nuzzled him in the nose. "I'm so proud," she purred. Longleg walked to Adderpaw and congratulated him. Brokenface and Gingerblossom nuzzled him and congratulated him as well. Unfortunately, Thunderheart was training his apprentice, so he couldn't attend. Adderpaw walked to Wrenflight and they touched noses. Thunderheart 00:31, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Wrenflight smirked. "My third apprentice." He sighed and shut one eye. I know the deputy has two apprentices, but sometimes I feel like I should be in his place. Streampaw lead the cheers. "Adderpaw!" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 00:37, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (Check ur talk page Stormver) Adderpaw smiled back. "When do we start?" he mewed, not able to suppress is excitement. ----Thunderheart looked at Nightpaw. "What do you smell?" he meowed. Thunderheart 00:40, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Once the meeting was dismissed, Hiddenshade reported to his leader with a curt nod, and then a sad sigh. "Sir," he began half-heartedly, "it is with great sadness that I inform you Cardinalblaze is nowhere to be found. I send out a patrol every morning and night, yet there isn't at trace of her." The deputy shook his head sadly, before straightening up and meeting Birchstar's gaze. "But," he began in a clear voice, his eyes narrowing sharply as he spoke. "...We tracked the scent of another cat."---- Frostleaf busied herself in her den, chatting with Jasminepetal in the process.Silverstar 01:38, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw followed Stormpaw out of camp. "Do you uh want me to help you search?" She could see the determination in his blue gaze burning within and hoped to help him. He was her friend... Wasn't he? Icyclaw11 (talk) 02:29, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw continued to walk on, his gaze focused on the horizon. "Err, sure."Silverstar 02:33, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw, noticing Stormpaw practically in a trance, layer her tail gently on his back. "We'll find her, don't worry..." Icyclaw11 (talk) 02:40, April 9, 2015 (UTC) "I know we'll fine her, it's just..." Stormpaw paused as he continued to walk on, his blue eyes narrowed. "It's how we'll find her, I don't want to find her dead..."Silverstar 02:43, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream nodded in reply to Thunderheart, and then he fixed his gaze on the new apprentice - Adderpaw. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 05:14, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow walked outside the medicine den, her pawsteps light. She urgently wanted to talk with Birchstar - but it seemed as though Blossomstripe had beat her to it. She turned towards the Warriors' den and walked in, shivering as she sat down in one nest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, her dreams filled with memory. She was able to recall almost everything she had done in the Clan - even when she had given up on Cardinalblaze. She's out there...Let StarClan forbid they blame the loss of her on me. Streampaw yawned. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 09:53, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (Whiskers, shall Frosty have her dream?) Thunderheart waited for a reply. ----Adderpaw also waited for a reply. Thunderheart 14:34, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (Is Emberpaw still ''on patrol?) Cloudflight groomed herself.------Blazethorn walks. The Song Of Silence 18:36, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (I have no idea. Racer check my wiki I edited the wiki nav and there are some votes u muuuusssst do thanks) Thunderheart 18:38, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (Temporarily having my old sig while I'm making the one about Stream's kits) Stormwillow grunted in her sleep. Streampaw had finished the bird and was standing up to walk to the nursery. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 20:21, April 9, 2015 (UTC) "Well, that Longleg ''didn't need to interrupt," Frozenstream mewed, flicking his tail as he saw Streampaw stand up. He then turned to his mate. "Are you going for a rest, Streampaw?" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:47, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (I need you to message me the prophecy, I can't just automatically remember it Thunder) Hiddenshade calmly waited for his leader to respond.---- Duskwhisper sat alone.Silverstar 22:13, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk sat near Hiddenshade. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:05, April 9, 2015 (UTC) "Don't doubt yourself, Stormpaw! She'll be OK. She's a strong cat..." Skypaw reassured him. She knew how it felt to have a lost mother... Except... Her mother had left her... Forever... She shook the thought away. She touched Stormpaw on the back lightly. Icyclaw11 (talk) 23:13, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw turned to Frozenstream. "Yes, I'm quite tired." She glanced toward Blossomstripe, knowing exactly why she was near Birchstar. "And do me a great favor and check on my mother, please." Nightpaw sniffed the air. "Vole." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 23:16, April 9, 2015 (UTC) "You want me to check on Stormwillow?" Frozenstream checked. "If you really want me to, I will..." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:23, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (Tornadoes in Illinois) Thunderheart nodded. "Good," he meowed, "Now watch." Thunderheart crouched, putting all his weight into his haunches so his paws didn't make an impact on the ground. When he got close enough, he pounced and killed it. Thunderheart 00:51, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade shifted as he moved his gaze to Copperdusk. "Um, do you need something...?"---- Stormpaw flattened his ears as they neared the edge of their territory. "Yes, but there is always a stronger cat."Silverstar 01:35, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk felt embarrassed as Hiddenshade turned to her. "No," she mewed. "But how's the search effort? Cardinalblaze is making the whole Clan worried with her disappearance." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:59, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf was curled in her den, calmly snoozing and thinking of Hiddenshade until StarClan came before her. "Hmmm?" She mumbled, gazing up at the cat as she uncurled herserlf. "One cat is chosen from among the rest, to become the chosen one. You will know him because his heart is like thunder, and speaks louder than his words." The StarClan cat echoed before disappearing, leaving Frostleaf looking clueless in her nest.---- Hiddenshade shifted uncomfortably as he quietly coughed and nodded slightly at Birchstar, trying to let Copperdusk know that she shouldn't mention the leader's mate in front of the leader himself.Silverstar 02:05, April 10, 2015 (UTC) "No!" Skypaw mewed firmly. "Your mother is strong and I know she'll survive!" She put her tail in front of him to stop him. "Please." The she-cat softened her voice. "She's OK... I just know it..." She gently removed her tail from in front of him, allowing him to move. She edged towards him a bit. Icyclaw11 (talk) 02:14, April 10, 2015 (UTC) "Regardless, I'm going to try finding her - dead or alive." Stormpaw muttered under his breath, slowing his pace as he reached the kittypet border.Silverstar 02:20, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded in understanding. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:27, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw scrunched up her nose of the scent of twoleg territory. She slowed her pace with Stormpaw. "Kittypet territory I believe?" She guessed. She was very familiar with the scent and didn't like it. Icyclaw11 (talk) 02:28, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw nodded. "Yeah, disgusting. We're not setting foot in there." But, a scent did seem familiar to Stormpaw, and his fur threatened to bristle.Silverstar 02:32, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream waited for Streampaw to reply. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:35, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw's fur was already bristling. She spied a kittypet just coming out of the twoleg's den. "Look!" She hissed in Stormpaw's ear. She scented the air and the kittypet's scent was vaguely familiar. Icyclaw11 (talk) 03:09, April 10, 2015 (UTC) (I sense a plot twist >:D) Copperdusk started to groom her dark ginger fur, lapping it with rhythmic strokes. --The Ash Falls Down 03:15, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw lashed his tail in frustration. "...Let's go." He growled before turning away, fur spiking in anger.Silverstar 03:26, April 10, 2015 (UTC) "Wait..." Skypaw cast a longing glance in the direction of the kittypet. She looked back at Stormpaw. She followed him, padding to his side. Their pelts brushed so she edged slightly away. "The kittypet... It..." She didn't continue. Icyclaw11 (talk) 04:17, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream rubbed one white paw over one ear. --The Ash Falls Down 05:38, April 10, 2015 (UTC) "Yes please!" Streampaw yowled. "Check and see if she's out of camp." Little did she know that Stormwillow had slithered out of the camp and gone towards the Waterfall. Streampaw turned and headed towards her nest, lowering herself down. She thought about what the world might have been like if Flamestar was still alive. Then she thought about Hiddenshade as leader, and wondered who his deputy would be. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand¬ Thunderheart turned to Nightpaw. "Now you try," he meowed. Thunderheart 16:13, April 10, 2015 (UTC) (Srry I havent been very active)Cloudflight looked for Emberpaw. The Song Of Silence 18:42, April 10, 2015 (UTC) (That's okie dude. Some people have lives, y'know? You just might be one of them ;3 btw check ur message wall on my wiki...thanks) Thunderheart 18:45, April 10, 2015 (UTC) "Mmm, 'kay," Frozenstream replied. Padding over to the camp entrance, he mewed: "Stormwillow? Are you there?" --The Ash Falls Down 20:03, April 10, 2015 (UTC) (Emberpaw is done with patrol, but she's out on her own without anyone realizing while looking for her mother. Also, Birchstar doesn't have two apprentices, he has one. Again, Wolf doesn't have a mother, Wolf will bond and become a close friend with Snow.) Birchstar gave his deputy a quick glance before wrapping his tail around his paws. "Another ''cat?" He rose to his paws before letting out a sigh of anger. "Send out a border patrol, and check around the Kittypets, DarkClan, and Loners and Rogues territory." He pricked his ears as a ruffling sound emerged from a small bush nearby him, but he ignored it. Blossomstripe flattenend her ears. "Well, I'll talk to you when you're finished. Tommorow, if you'd like," She meowed, licking her front paws before taking a close glance to Hiddenshade. It seemed every cat was always mooning over him! Flamestar22 21:31, April 10, 2015 (UTC) (Blossomstripe - yes they are, lol xD) Copperdusk looked up at Birchstar, her eyes widening. This was starting to become really serious. --The Ash Falls Down 21:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) (Lel c:) "Well..." Blossomstripe began, flattening her ears and giving her chest-fur a few nervous licks before continuing. "Stormwillow, please, come here. It'll take quite alot of explaining." Birchstar gave the two a stern look before awaiting their answers. Flamestar22 22:03, April 10, 2015 (UTC) "Stormwillow?" Frozenstream turned as he heard Blossomstripe say the she-cat's name. "Streampaw wanted me to look for her... do you know where she is? I can't find her." --The Ash Falls Down 22:05, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow had slunk away from the camp, wandering off alone to greive for the loss of Creekshine (those two never worked out anyway). She sank down onto her back, staring at the sky. ''He left me. He left me for one of those Tribe shecats. She rolled onto her belly and lowered her head, sobbing. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 01:06, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (Thanks for all the Happy-birthdays people! :3) Hiddenshade raised his muzzle, his green eyes narrowed sharply. "Blazestorm, Thunderheart, and Longleg, you three take the Kittypet-loner territories. Birchstar, would you take the honors in leading your son (he's back rn), Wolfpaw, Featherspirit, and Silverstorm to the DarkClan border?" The black smoke tabby deputy called, Stormpaw just entering camp and pricking his ears. "Looks like I've got a patrol," he muttered to Skypaw before bounding over, determination showing in his eyes.Frostleaf leaped from her nest, eyes dark as she raced out into the center of camp.Silverstar 01:46, April 11, 2015 (UTC) "OK... Bye... Good luck!" Sky paw called after Stormpaw. Icyclaw11 (talk) 02:13, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (You're welcome <3) "Of course," Birchstar meowed. Blossomstripe pricked her ears as a sound moved from a bush nearby. "I'll be back," She meowed, poking her head around to see a figure of bellowing. "...Stormwillow?" Birchstar's eyes were bright with sadness, yet determination and hope that his mate was safe. "Stormpaw, let's go. We're checking around the borders of DarkClan." Flamestar22 02:16, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm and Wolfclaw followed behind Birchstar and Stormpaw. Stormwillow flattened her ears. "Fine, fine, I'm coming.." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 02:25, April 11, 2015 (UTC) "We'll speak with Birchstar about Streampaw on border patrol," Insisted Blossomstripe, whisking her tail along the ground. Flamestar22 02:41, April 11, 2015 (UTC) "Okay," Stormwillow replied softly. Sighing, she followed behind Blossomstripe. "You know, Streampaw has a lot to think about." She sighed again. "Birchstar?" she called. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 12:53, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar whipped around, twitching his whiskers. "I'm here. Now, what is it that you need, Blossomstripe?" Blossomstripe flicked her tail towards Stormwillow, dipping her head in allowance for her to speak. Flamestar22 14:01, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow dipped her head slightly in thanks, then proceeded to say, "Streampaw is expecting Frozenstream's kits. Blossomstripe and I both know that she'll have a hard time and that her apprenticeship must be delayed." One of her ears twitched as a signal to Blossomstripe to continue. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 14:48, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (Silver do you mean Blaze''thorn''?) The Song Of Silence 19:19, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (??) Birchstar sighed, curling his black striped tail around his paws. "I see. It will be delayed for now, but she will need training after her kits are born." Flamestar22 19:24, April 11, 2015 (UTC) "Won't she stay in the nursery for six moons? She'll need to watch them." Stormwillow's sides heaved as she spoke, grief choking her. I remember watching you all...I remember seeing your kits...I remember trying to save your mate and failing. I never got to experience that love from the Clan as a queen. StarClan forbid that Streampaw has the same experience as me! Her eyes welled with tears. I never got happiness out of that...It was all because of my past actions...(Her song is Now by Paramore right now) I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 22:00, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk grunted as she arched her back in a stretch. --The Ash Falls Down 22:46, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw sat down, licking her paw and drawing it over her ear. Watching as the patrol left, (I think) she picked out Stormpaw. She saw great determination in his eyes. I just hope he finds his mother... ''she thought sadly. Icyclaw11 (talk) 22:52, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (Whiskers- you're welcome :3) Frozenstream padded over to Stormwillow as he saw her. "Streampaw wants to speak with you," he told the gray queen. --The Ash Falls Down 22:55, April 11, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," Birchstar murmered. "As soon as she births her kits, she will stay in the Nursery with them for six moons, however, she will be at the age of a warrior, but will still recieve apprentice training." Flamestar22 23:17, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream flicked his tail impatiently, waiting for a reply from Stormwillow. --The Ash Falls Down 23:39, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw flattened his ears slightly with a frown, shifting his blue gaze to his leader. "Dad?" He called out, shfiting slightly. "Are we going on the patrol to search for mom or not?"---- Hiddenshade, after sending out the patrols, paced slightly before making his way to the freshkill pile to eat.'Silverstar' 01:41, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk looked at Hiddenshade wistfully. --The Ash Falls Down 01:54, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade shifted uncomfortably before gazing around as he felt someone looking at him. He rested his gaze on Copperdusk, noticing that it was her. What did she want?'Silverstar' 01:57, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (Hidden is starting to suspicious of Copper x3) Copperdusk staggered back in surprise as she noticed that Hiddenshade had turned in her direction. --The Ash Falls Down 01:59, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade blinked calmly. "Do you need something?"'Silverstar' 02:03, April 12, 2015 (UTC) "Um, no," Copperdusk mewed, confused. "Why?" --The Ash Falls Down 02:05, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade flicked his tail. Now, she was just playing dumb. "Because you were staring at me." He responded firmly, rising to his paws before shaking out his pelt.'Silverstar' 02:08, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk didn't reply - she just flicked her tail, and her paws scuffled on the ground. --The Ash Falls Down 02:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC) With a small shrug, the deputy rose to his paws and walked over to Copperdusk, standing in front of her. "...Is something wrong?"'Silverstar' 02:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) "...It's nothing," Copperdusk sighed, not meeting the deputy's gaze. --The Ash Falls Down 02:17, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw purred and padded over to Copperdusk and Hiddenshade. She leaned in and whispered in Hiddenshade's ear, "I think she likes you Hiddenshade... Almost every she-cat is mooning over you! I'm not though." Icyclaw11 (talk) 02:25, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk looked up, and narrowed her eyes as Skypaw. She was very suspicious to what the young she-cat was doing... --The Ash Falls Down 02:26, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade flicked his tail. Truthfully, he didn't care about the she-cats mooning over him, it was his choice in who his mate would be, if he even wanted one. "Are you sure, Copperdusk?"---- Stormpaw patiently waited for his father to reply.'Silverstar' 02:29, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk sighed. "Actually... I don't really know," she mewed. --The Ash Falls Down 02:30, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Chat anyone?)) Skypaw just stared at Copperdusk. "I wonder what Stormpaw's doing right now." She wondered aloud. She clamped her mouth shut, once she realized she had said it aloud. Icyclaw11 (talk) 02:40, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade twitched an ear. "He's about to patrol with his father...Do you need to talk about anything, Copperdusk?"'Silverstar' 02:45, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Ehh... No one?)) "OK... Thanks Hiddenshade." Skypaw mewed and dipped her head reaspectufully and thankfully to him. She padded off with nothing to do. Icyclaw11 (talk) 02:55, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper continued to sulk, wondering what he would do without Flamestar.---- Blazeflame let out a yawn, the somali tom slowly stretching out while Sunstorm attempted to blab to him, but he ignored her.'Silverstar' 03:00, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw dashed out of camp, attempting to go hunting. She scented a vole and followed the scent, stalking it and pouncing, nipping its throat. She buried the small limp body to go hunt more. Icyclaw11 (talk) 03:11, April 12, 2015 (UTC) "If you want to talk, I'll talk about it," Copperdusk grumbled, feeling embarrassed. --The Ash Falls Down 04:26, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (Wow...I've just figured out the genders of a few young birds that I own.) Stormwillow twitched an ear for Frozenstream to wait a moment, then proceeded to say, "Glad to hear that. The day she becomes a warrior will be a day of the cloudless sky. That sky shall reflect her eyes, her brilliant blue eyes. You're going to have to honor this journey she'll be through." She waved her tail and turned around, heading back to the camp. "I'll be with her soon," she meowed to Frozenstream. Streampaw's ears pricked as Stormwillow walked in. Both shecats walked up to each other. "Mother," Streampaw purred. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 11:37, April 12, 2015 (UTC) "We'll find her," Birchstar, scooting closer to his son and wrapping his tail around him. Emberpaw watched Copperdusk silently, snorting. "Hiddenshade..I like you..I always have!" She then collapsed to the ground with a smile, frowning after hearing what she admitted. Flamestar22 13:01, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw and Stormwillow sat down together, both purring. "Tell me about your past," Streampaw murmured. Stormwillow smiled. "Well, when I was nine moons old, I met Hailwhisper, an elegant white tom. Did you know, Streampaw, that I was expecting kits?" Streampaw gasped. "You...you mean that I'm part of your second litter?" Stormwillow nodded. "It was not meant to be that way. But I only had one kit. That kit...he tried to kill me." Streampaw shook in horror. "He tried to ''kill you?!?" Stormwillow nodded again. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 14:08, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade couldn't hear Emberpaw. "Alright, tell me then, Copperdusk. I'm your friend, I'm here for you." ---- Stormpaw nodded, his gaze dull. Scarletpaw tested her injured paw.Silverstar 14:41, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (SERIOUSLY? EMBER IS RIGHT BESIDE HIM. YOU CAN'TJUST IGNORE HER.) Emberpaw felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Hiddenshade? I- I ... Like you.." Flamestar22 14:49, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (You didn't describe where she was standing...) Hiddenshade gave Emberpaw a firm glance. "Emberpaw, you're an apprentice, much younger than me."Silverstar 18:03, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Chat anyone?))Skypaw was padding around near Darkclan territory now and spotted the patrol. She scented a mouse so decided not to disturb the patrol, although she was nervous that they would see her. She followed the mouse's scent and silently stalked it. When she was in pouncing distance, she pounced, nipping its throat and burring it. She creeped off silently to catch more prey. Icyclaw11 (talk) 18:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart waited for Nightpaw to respond. ----Adderpaw also waited for his mentor to respond. Thunderheart 19:07, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk flicked one ear uneasily at Emberpaw. "Can we discuss this somewhere else?" she mewed. "I really don't want Emberpaw overhearing..." --The Ash Falls Down 20:02, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Owlfur sat next to Longleg, who was eating a thrush. He snapped a look at her, but his gaze softened when he saw it was her. "Er...hi," he meowed awkwardly. Owlfur returned the awkward hello with a blink. 21:22, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (Who is Adderpaw's mentor?) Emberpaw flattenend her ears. "I know, but-" Emberpaw had no idea of what she way saying. Another tear rolled down her face, rising to her paws. She quickly sprinted out of camp sadly. Flamestar22 21:29, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (Wrenflight) Thunderheart 21:38, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream watched Stormwillow go into the nursery, and he sighed and flicked his white tail. --The Ash Falls Down 21:40, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade blinked in confusion before turning back to Copperdusk. "Um, sure, I guess."---- Stormpaw waited for his father so they coud head out, while Frostleaf waited to speak with Birchstar.---- Mapleshine calmly groomed her soft pelt until it had a nice shine. Though no longer a kittypet, she always liked to look well-groomed.Silverstar 22:31, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Gingerblossom gave Brokenface a lick and then walked to Mapleshine. She knew how Thunderheart felt about her. "Hello, Mapleshine," she meowed Thunderheart 22:36, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine gazed up at the she-cat and blinked calmly. "Hi,"Silverstar 22:37, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Gingerblossom sat down next to her. "Company?" she inquired. Thunderheart 22:40, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk lightly touched Hiddenshade with her tail. "Well, then, let's go. She flicked her tail, beckoning the smoke tabby to follow. --The Ash Falls Down 23:01, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine shrugged. "Sure,"---- Hiddenshade rose to his paws and nodded, confused why she wanted to leave. He followed her at a composed pace, the deputy's tail held high.Silverstar 23:18, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Gingerblossom hid her paws under her chest. "I remember being young and spritely like you," she meowed, "I remember when me and Brokenface's eyes first met. We instantly fell in love." She purred as she spoke about Brokenface. Thunderheart 23:24, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine shifted uncomfortably as the older she-cat when on about love. She didn't have any interests currently, so wasn't exactly comfortable when the subject was spoken about.Silverstar 23:26, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (Can we find Cardinal now?) Birchstar sat beside his son, rising to his paws. "We'll go now." Flamestar22 23:30, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, I'll rp what happened in the kp rp) Stormpaw leaped to his paws, already racing out of camp.Silverstar 23:31, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (This is the long love triangle: JayXCopperXHiddenXFrostAndEmber xD. And yes, I think it's time they find Cardinal, if others agree) Copperdusk led Hiddenshade to a place not far from camp, but far away enough so no cat could overhear. --The Ash Falls Down 23:34, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (Waitwaitwait waaaiiit, Birch has to disappear for awhile first, remember? Then Hidden has to control the clan and what not, Birch finds his lady, and she has stillborn kits.)Silverstar 23:36, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (waitwaitwaiiit, Cardinal was expecting again?) --The Ash Falls Down 23:38, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (That'll take wayyyyyy to long, but I guess Birchstar can disappear on the patrol..) Flamestar22 23:41, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Gingerblossom licked her shoulder. "It's okay. I understand. Sometimes you can't find love, you know. So just let it find you," she meowed before getting up and padding off to the nursery. Thunderheart 23:44, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (Time skip) Two moons after Birchstar left on the patrol, the Clan hasn't seen any trace of him since. Birchstar and Stormpaw had gone to look for Cardinalblaze, but only Stormpaw returned. Flamestar22 23:46, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw comforted Scarletpaw, the two looking as gloomy as ever. Not only had they lost their mother, but now their father. Hiddenshade had been forced as leader, but the deputy refused to take on nine lives.Silverstar 23:48, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream strutted around the camp, tail high. (cocky tom xD) --The Ash Falls Down 23:50, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Almost all the cats in FlameClan were in depression, even Hiddenshade himself. Emberpaw sat beside Stormpaw and Scarletpaw. "Are we ever gonna find him?" Flamestar22 23:53, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (except Frozenstream xD) Copperdusk's fur was fluffed out as gazed around the camp nervously. --The Ash Falls Down 23:56, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (Let's do this) Streampaw, purring, slipped quietly out of the camp. She walked towards the Waterfall. Ow...no, please don't...don't come now! She collapsed onto the ground, groaning. She quickly pushed herself onto her paws and ran into the woods, collapsing a few tree lengths away from the Waterfall. She groaned as multiple waves of pain slashed through her. Suddenly the first kit was born - a black and white shecat (Swiftkit). She was able to breathe as her mother unsheathed her claws and lightly opened the slimy sack. As the next kits were born, Streampaw fought darkness. The next kits were silver, blue gray, and white. Each one started to follow where the oldest one went. As the final kit came into the world, Streampaw studied the dark brown tom. The Tom was born dead. His eyes would never see the world. (Now they can look for her, she's done) I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 00:17, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (can I start RP with my new kittehs now?) Frozenstream suddenly realized that Streampaw was missing. "Hey, where's Streampaw?" he wondered aloud. --The Ash Falls Down 00:19, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (I call icekit) Smokestrike gazed around. "First Cardinalblaze, now Birchstar, then Streampaw!" He yowled, shaking with fear. "Is StarClan angry or something!?" Flamestar22 00:21, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Longleg and Owlfur were tormenting Thunderheart, and making him feel like dying. (sorry short i had to hurry) Thunderheart 00:23, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (lot of Smokes now is there nee) "We need to search," Frozenstream mewed anxiously, his tail flicking. Streampaw might've had my kits!!!! --The Ash Falls Down 00:24, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine gazed up at the sky. She wanted a mate. (wowww maple)---- Hiddenshade sent out patrols, starting to pace once more.Silverstar 00:25, April 13, 2015 (UTC) "Hey!" A voice yowled, locking an angry glance with Owlfur and Longleg. "Leave him alone!" Smokestrike flattenend his ears. "...Hiddenshade," He began. "What are we to do now?" Flamestar22 00:30, April 13, 2015 (UTC) "We need to find my mate, obviously," Frozenstream mewed, padding up to Hiddenshade. Meanwhile, Bluekit mewled as he curled up next to Streampaw. --The Ash Falls Down 00:32, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (Poor Maple. Thunder abandoned her XD) Longleg and Owlfur spun around and stalked away, cursing her. Thunderheart was still curled up in a ball, staring at the ground. He waited for more jeers. Thunderheart 00:36, April 13, 2015 (UTC) "..Thunderheart?" Blossomstripe stammered, stumbling towards him. "Are you okay?" She looked into his eyes with concern. Mottlespots grunted, sitting in the middle of camp. Flamestar22 00:38, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart looked up to see his love...Blossomstripe. "B-Blossomstripe?" he stammered, looking at her with utmost affection (XD so sudden yet so awesome. Can they be mates yet? XDDDDD) Thunderheart 00:41, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream waited for a relply. Meanwhile, Copperdusk moved towards Frozenstream, ready to comfort the young tom if needed. --The Ash Falls Down 00:46, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (Just give it time.) Blossomstripe shuffled her paws after blushing, notcing the tom practically mooning over her. "Yeah?" Flamestar22 00:48, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine calmly groomed herself.---- Stormpaw continued to comfort his wailing sister.---- Hiddenshade ruffled his pelt in frustration. "I just sent out a patrol to search for Streampaw."Silverstar 00:53, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream sighed in relief. --The Ash Falls Down 00:59, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine gazed curiously at the cats as they swarmed around Hiddenshade. What was going on?Silverstar 01:22, April 13, 2015 (UTC) As Longleg stalked with Owlfur, he noticed a beautiful snowshoe she-cat grooming herself. He instantly fell in love, forgetting about Owlfur. He began walking towards the she-cat, still mooning over her. Owlfur stared at him in disbelief, suddenly very lonely. ----Thunderheart blushed as well. He may have had feelings for Mapleshine before, but not like this... Thunderheart 01:29, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine paused her grooming as she noticed a cat walking towards her. Who was this tom? He was pretty good-looking, tall, muscular. She gave him a small smile, sitting up and letting her gaze meet his. "Hi, what's your name? I'm Mapleshine!"Silverstar 01:31, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan